Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, released on June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999) and features content from Crash Nitro Kart (2003) and Crash Tag Team Racing (2005). The game comes with two separate editions: The regular edition, and a Nitros Oxide Edition, which comes with everything from the regular edition, plus Nitros Oxide, Crunch Bandicoot, Zam, Zem and Oxide's hovercraft being immediately unlocked for use in the game, as well as alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Adventure Mode The Adventure Mode from the original game returns with some adjustments. There are now two modes to play; Classic, which recreates the original experience, and Nitro Fueled, which allows the player to adjust the difficulty, customize their kart, and change their character during gameplay. Additionally, the boss characters are now unlocked automatically after beating them, instead of winning a Gem Cup. Characters All characters present in the original Crash Team Racing are playable in the game. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss character in the original game, and was only playable via cheat devices. All unique characters from Crash Nitro Kart, including five of the six boss characters, are also playable. New characters can be unlocked in the Grand Prix, such as Spyro the Dragon, Baby T, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Komodo Moe, Nina Cortex and the Nitro Squad - consisting of Tawna and the Trophy girls from the original game: Ami, Isabella, Liz, and Megumi. All characters unlockable during the Grand Prix will be added to the Pit Stop at later dates. Skins :For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Skins. Players can equip characters with skins, some of which have exclusive animations for the winner's podium. Skins from Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Tag Team Racing are included as well. Currently there are three sets of skins for Crash, Coco and Cortex that are exclusive for download. Kart Customization The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Components can be bought using Wumpa Coins which can be earned in the game's Adventure Mode, Arcade Mode or Online Mode. Kart Sets Kart Sets are the basic models of karts available, including for each a specific body, decal for some, wheels and paint job (Classic and Retro karts aside). ;From ''Crash Team Racing *Classic: unlocked from the start, has 15 related paint jobs. *Hovercraft: unlocked by achieving 100% completion in the Adventure mode or with the Nitros Oxide Edition. *Retro: PS4 exclusive, comes in 8 different paint jobs. ;From Crash Nitro Kart *Team Bandicoot: unlocked by winning trophies in N. Sanity Beach in Adventure mode. *Team Cortex: unlocked by winning trophies in Glacier Park in Adventure mode. *Team Oxide: unlocked by winning trophies in Citadel City in Adventure mode. *Team Trance: unlocked by winning trophies in The Lost Ruins in Adventure mode. ;From Crash Tag Team Racing *Bandibuggy: Nitro Tour Grand Prix progression prize. *Cabrio: Pit Stop pack (4275 Wumpa Coins). *Crikey: Pit Stop pack (3825 Wumpa Coins). *Deadinator: Pit Stop pack (4500 Wumpa Coins). *Doom Buggy: Pit Stop pack (4275 Wumpa Coins). *Imperium: Pit Stop pack (3825 Wumpa Coins). *Le Chaux: Pit Stop pack (4275 Wumpa Coins, Nitro Tour Grand Prix). *Nostalginator: Back N. Time Grand Prix progression prize. *Probulot 2000: Pit Stop pack (Back N. Time Grand Prix). *Roadster: Pit Stop pack (4275 Wumpa Coins). *Six-Pipes: Pit Stop pack (4500 Wumpa Coins). *Trikee: Pit Stop pack (4500 Wumpa Coins). ;From Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 *Rocket: Nitro Tour Grand Prix progression prize. ;Original *Champion: Grand Prix prize for the top 5% on any leaderboard. *Mammoth: Back N. Time Grand Prix progression prize. Bodies & Decals :For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Bodies and Decals. Wheels :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Wheels. Paint Jobs :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Paint Jobs. Stickers :''For more information, see: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Stickers. Race Tracks The game has thirty-three tracks in it, consisting of the eighteen tracks from the original ''Crash Team Racing and the thirteen tracks from Crash Nitro Kart, along with one extra "Retro Track" exclusive to the PS4 version of the game. Mirror Mode is also available, which mirrors the tracks completely - effectively doubling the number the tracks. New and original tracks are added to the game for free with the release of a new Grand Prix. Original Tracks *Retro Stadium (PlayStation 4-exclusive) *Twilight Tour (Nitro Tour Grand Prix) *Prehistoric Playground (Back N. Time Grand Prix) From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Battle Arenas Twelve battle arenas are included in the game. Seven from the original Crash Team Racing, and five from Crash Nitro Kart. The added Battle modes from CNK, ''including Crystal Grab, are present, making them playable in ''CTR's arenas for the first time. From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Nitro Court *Parking Lot *Rocky Road *Lab Basement *Rampage Ruins *The North Bowl From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome Nitros Oxide Edition The special edition of the game comes with the following bonuses: * Nitros Oxide - playable character1 * Oxide's Hovercraft - playable kart1 * Crunch Bandicoot - playable character1 * Zem - playable character1 * Zam - playable character1 * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Robot Crunch - Crunch Character Skin * Star Nitros Oxide - Nitros Oxide Character Skin * Hovercraft Decal - decal * Hovercraft Sticker Pack - 5 stickers * Hovercraft Paint Job - paint job * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask was available 7-10 days after the promotion's end. Promotion ended 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. 1 - This content is not exclusive and can be unlocked in-game without the Nitros Oxide edition. Gallery See: Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Gallery Quotes See: List of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Cast *André Sogliuzzo as Big Norm, Real Velo, Zem. *Andrew Morgado as Fake Crash, Krunk, Ripper Roo, Zam. *Corey Burton as Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide. *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot, Baby Coco. *Dwight Schultz as Geary, Nash, Papu Papu. *Fred Tatasciore as Dingodile, Komodo Joe, Penta Penguin. *Greg Eagles as Aku Aku. *Ike Amadi as Crunch Bandicoot. *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot, Baby Crash. *John DiMaggio as Tiny Tiger, Uka Uka. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Stew *Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex, Narrator. *Melanie Minichino as Isabellahttps://twitter.com/Melminichino/status/1143973677911818240. *Michael Gough as N. Trance. *Misty Lee as Polar, Pura, Tawnahttps://twitter.com/Misty_Lee/status/1142489825922043906. *Robbie Daymond as Pinstripe Potoroohttps://twitter.com/robbiedaymond/status/1142145081081679872Mistakenly credited to Jess Harnell in-game., Small Norm. *Roger Craig Smith as Chick Gizzard Lips. *Stephanie Sheh as Megumi. *Victoria Atkin as Lizhttps://twitter.com/VictoriaAtkin/status/1142116526037667840. Additional Voices *André Sogliuzzo, Andrew Morgado, Cissy Jones, Corey Burton, Debi Derryberry, Fred Tatasciore, Gregg Berger, Ike Amadi, Jess Harnell, John DiMaggio, Lex Lang, Melanie Minichino, Michael Gough, Robbie Daymond, Stephanie Sheh, Tom Kenny. Trivia *All tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the track itself, a feature that was planned for the original Crash Team Racing, but scrapped due to technical limitations at the time. *If the player taps the "use item" button with nothing equipped, a horn sound will play instead. *All of the CNK karts (including the Team Cortex kart which had steering handles and the Team Trance kart which steered with a mind-controlled antenna) with unconventional steering devices, as well as Oxide's Hovercraft, have now been given steering wheels for animation consistency. *In the original Crash Team Racing, the player could accelerate, brake and reverse by holding Up or Down on the Right Analog Stick if they were playing with an analog controller. This feature has been removed in Nitro-Fueled. *In the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions, Blizzard Bluff is populated by Penguin enemies in the background, but they are absent in the Nintendo Switch version, likely due to hardware limitations for that console. *Most of the tracks and other levels reuse assets from the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy such as creatures and enemies. They usually fit with the tracks' theme, or for others just act as Easter Eggs placed by the developers. References Notes External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled es:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pl:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games Category:Crash Nitro Kart